Knightfall
by ArkonWinfel
Summary: Bruce Wayne is dead, but Batman can never die. And it's time that Gotham knows that. (One-shot Post-Arkham Knight Knightfall Protocol)
1. Chapter 1

The night that Scarecrow and his army invaded Gotham was one of the darkest days in its history. It was amazing that people came back so quickly. The hardest part for me was knowing Bruce had fought so hard, yet lost so much. The world though he was dead…

* * *

 _"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Wayne Manor, where a city-wide funeral is happening, honoring Bruce Wayne, now known to be Batman, died last week. Other city-known heroes, such as Batgirl, Robin, and Blüdhaven's own Nightwing, have come to honor their fallen mentor._

 _"Even now, other costumed heroes are arriving to pay their respects to their comrade, most notably, the founding members of The Justice League, each having modified their own costume to have the Batman's iconic chest symbol emblazoned onto their own._

* * *

But there were those who knew better. After they found out that their own respective cities were safe, the Justice League started asking Bruce whether or not they should intervene. Bruce denied them, of course but they never gave up. Just before Wayne Manor fell, The Flash came in and Alfred to safety. He couldn't find Bruce.

It would have been better if he had died, but no, Scarecrow had to pump him so full of his Fear Toxin that Bruce essentially radiates the stuff now. We didn't know until it was too late.

* * *

 _A family of three, a mother, a father, and a young son, walked out of the theater. They turned into the alley known as Park Row, or less formally, Crime Alley. Why they went that way eluded him, but it reminded him too much of the Wayne Family, especially when a man followed them and another stepped out from behind a dumpster, armed with a gun._

 _The men threw the father to the ground and tore the pearl necklace on the mothers neck as she tried to protect her son. One of the criminals turned on the man, but caught a glimpse of him. They shouted at him, saying that Batman was dead. It was time to show them that Batman never dies._

* * *

Someone had called in a sighting of Batman. The League had come down and taken him into custody up on The Watchtower. To find out what happened.

Now, the city knows there's another Bat. But I'm about to teach crime that Batman isn't just a man, it is an idea. A reason to fight.

My name is _Dick Grayson_. I was the first Robin. I was Blüdhaven's hero, Nightwing.

 **I am Batman**


	2. Ideas

**Anyways, a few of my idea's I'd like to run by you guys, please PM or leave a review to tell me what you think of the story or any of these ideas. If so, please comment a bit on each (even if it's just "This is stupid, don't do it") and prioritize which you'd like to see first! I'm already working on an AC story taking place in the American Old West, because cowboys.**

* * *

 **Justice War, an AC/Young Justice crossover** **:**

 **Alright, so this is a rewritten version and would most likely get a new title, and would focus more on the action aspect than have me try and write romance again. That'd didn't work out too well, did it? Go ahead and read it to find out.**

 **The new story would be that, since AC Syndicate's Piece of Eden is the Shroud, a healing one, the modern Assassins would try to use that on Desmond, but lo-and-behold, the First Civilization screws them over…again. So now, a Desmond's mind is sent to an alternate version of himself, having run away at age 16 and found a job in Blüdhaven, and catches the attention of Nightwing, who recognizes Desmond's is very well trained. He takes Desmond as his own protege and he joins the Young Justice Team.**

 **Would take place either between the two seasons of YJ, or after Season 2, which would leave open a lot more of YJ digging into the remnants of the Light and searching Abstergo.**

* * *

 **A Star Wars crossover, hear me out** **:**

 **A clone squadron's hyperdrive malfunctions and is sent to the time-period of the new movie, cured of their rapid aging and become an elite fire team for the New Republic/Rebel Alliance, whichever one the 'good guys' are in The Force Awakens**

 _ **OR**_

 **Another Revan into the Movieverse, similar to** **Shadenight123** **'s** **Everything Will Be Alright** **, Where Revan finds himself in a similar situation as the clones from my other idea as he is off on his own, before he is captured by the Sith Emperor, but no changes to history besides the fact he went missing. Here, he would be put in charge of Anakin's training, which leads to Anakin being more balanced than other Jedi.**

 _ **OR**_

 **Same thing with Revan, but instead of becoming a Jedi, he overthrows Sidious as the Sith and leads the galaxy to a truce…boring right? Except KOTOR 2 never happened and Sidious would have by this time have to give the command before Order 66 before the Jedi are dependent on them, and Revan finds an old factory, where HK was given orders to amass an army of HK's and, should Revan be gone for too long, T3 would activate the army. But, since T3 was transported along with Revan, HK and his army were never discovered yet, and the clones are unprepared for the viscous, archaic technology.**

 **Potentially one of my favorites :**

* * *

 **After Diana dies in his arms, Terry(Batman Beyond) asks Bruce/Justice League to send him somewhere nobody would look for him, and only he could return himself, and is sent to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Terry has been unconsciously channeling the force to make them better, more agile and stronger fighters. Too old to be a Jedi, he gets unofficial training and steals a Lightsaber, becoming a hero of the Republic in his own right.**

 **Terry would have a mix of Bruce Wayne's fighting skill and Nightwing's acrobatics skill and would be a shadow hero.**

 **Would take place some point before the Epilogue of Batman Beyond, even before the end of the series, and I'm not sure when in Star Wars. Admiral Yularen _OR_** **Ahsoka would act as his Alfred.**


End file.
